You Had Me at Hello
by natt uhh leexoxo
Summary: Macy and Wes are getting married and starting their lives together, i basiclly just started from where Sarah Dessen ended.
1. The Wedding

**A/N, i dont own the title, it's a song by the band A Day To Remember,**

**i also dont own any of the characters, the belong to Sarah Dessen.**

* * *

_This was it, after three years of dating Wes; we were finally going to do this._

As I walked down the hallway, I couldn't help but think that this was all a dream and that I would wake up any second and realize that it wasn't real.

_I'm so scared, what if it's nothing I thought it would be._

I couldn't help but thinking about that day that my dad died, and the day Wes and I met, it was the best day of my life.

_He's the one that got me running again,_ I thought. _I owe my life to him, he helped me get over Jason, he's my whole life now, and I am truly ready to do this._

I grabbed my bouquet of beautiful flowers and proceeded towards the big doors.

I would follow Kristy, who would follow my sister, Caroline.

"Count to five and follow after me," she told me. "Oh yeah and one more thing Macy, smile a little, it is you're wedding day after all."

"It's a little hard with all the nerves I have cooped up inside." I replied with the fakest smile I could find.

"Don't worry about anything! Caroline's amazing when it comes to weddings, she has everything planned out. It's all going to perfect, all you have to do it take a few steps, say a few words, and kiss; it's simple." She said with a smile.

"Easy for you to say." I muttered.

Apparently she didn't hear me because she took a deep breath, and walked down the aisle.

_One, two, three, four, five. _I didn't even bother with a deep breath; I just opened the doors and walked down the aisle to meet my future husband.

_This was the best night of my life, my dream wedding._ I thought on the plane ride to our honeymoon.

"What are you thinking about?" Wes asked me.

"Oh just about how much fun I had today, and how happy I am that were finally married." I said with a smile.

"Yeah I know what you mean, me too."

"Wes, would you like to play a game of truth with me?" I asked remembering the first time we played it.

"Yes."

"Okay, you first!"

Me and Wes played truth all the way to Italy, and all i could think about the whole time was how much i loved him.

* * *

**A/N, so im still working on it, if you have any ideas please review and ill look into what you're saying :D.**

**thanks!**


	2. Everything Changes

**A/N, i dont ownn anything hah.**

**sorry it took me so long to get it up!, but i really hope you like this one, it just kinda came to me one day!**

**enjoy3**

* * *

Chapter two; everything changes.

_So this is what it's like, being married and finding your soul mate, I must say its breath taking. This has been the best days of my life, waking up in Wes's arms and knowing that he's mine and I'm his, forever._

"Good morning, my love." Wes said with a smile on his lips.

"Hmmm, and a very amazing morning it is." I replied.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me looking into my eyes.

"I'm thinking about when we first meet, and about how I never dreamed this would happen for us, but it's amazing Wes and I'm the happiest I've ever been. I'm thinking about the past couple weeks, and the wedding ceremony, and how amazing it all was. You know I never know that Caroline could possibly throw such a party, and about how good the food was that Delia cooked…." I trailed off and looked into his eyes, as I said that last statement, something had happened, he wasn't himself. He had a different look into his eyes, what was it sadness, anger? I couldn't tell. "What is it, Wes?"

"It's Delia…" he started obviously not able to continue.

"What's wrong with her?" I said starting to get nervous, I just saw her yesterday when me and Wes were babysitting her beautiful baby girl, she seemed perfect and just herself, she was actually telling me about the new catering gig her and the wish crew had gotten, it was an amazing opportunity for them, they could actually get out there! I smiled at the memory. "Wes talk to me honey, what's wrong with Delia?"

He just shook his head vigorously, I didn't understand what was wrong with him, he was never like this.

"Do you remember when I told you about my mom? I mean about her cancer and how she died?" He asked me, barley above a whisper, whatever was wrong was eating him up inside I could tell.

"Of course I do; how could I forget." I replied, relaxing a bit.

"Delia had a bit of problems, you see she was having some pains she didn't think it was anything so she just didn't think about it and put it in the back of her mind. She's under so much stress lately, and I don't know she didn't have the time or the money to go to the doctor, she knew that it could take forever and she had too much on her plate at the time…." He was rambling, never a good sign. "And then suddenly out of nowhere she just collapsed, right in the middle of work! The last time that happened was the time she found out she was pregnant and she was so overworked…. But this time we knew It was different, you see she hadn't been acting herself in awhile, and I guess this was all her body could take…" He trailed off, his voice breaking at the end. I wasn't sure what to do, I mean what could I do, he hadn't given me any information and I defiantly wasn't about to jump to conclusions. Then he started again, his voice low, and soft.

"When she came to she just stared at us like we were strangers, I didn't know what to do so I just said 'Delia, how do you feel?' She looked at me and said who are you? I didn't understand what was wrong with her! Kristy and Monica tried to tell me she might've bumped her head on the way down and Bert was convinced she was pregnant again; I was just extremely worried about my aunt. We all decided it would be best to take her to the hospital and see what was up. We were there for four hours in the waiting room when the doctor came and told us. Delia had the same disease that killed my mother." He finished with tears in his eyes and I realized that this was the end, it was over she was fading away. And I knew exactly what I had to do.

"Wes, I'm pregnant." I said the tears overflowing over my eyelids and spilling down my face, I looked down, hiding my face afraid if he looked into my eyes he would see the truth. Wes simply got off the bed and came around to hug me tightly and softly kiss me on the lips.

"I love you Macy, and I'll love this baby forever, you guys mean everything to me. You're the reason I have hope." He said putting his hands from my face to my stomach.

"I love you too, Wes. We'll get through this together; I swear to you, I will make everything alright again." I was surer of myself than I ever was before.

It had been an hour, I know cause I was staring at the clock willing the time to change, when it was at the right time, I quickly and quietly got off our bed to go outside thank goodness Wes fell asleep this was one thing I would have to keep secret from him.

I held the phone to my ear as it rang, crossing my fingers and hoping my source would be the one to answer.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Hey, it's me, Macy. I need your help; I've done something absolutely terrible, something that only you can help me with." I said into the phone as quick as possible.

"Where are you?" The voice asked curious.

"Home. Meet me in the park in one hour and I'll explain everything to you."

"I shall meet you at the park in one hour; I'll be sitting on a bench by the bathrooms." The voice said sounding irritated.

"Alright, but don't be late, there isn't much time." I said closing the phone.

* * *

**so i think i gave myself alot of things to do,.**

**lol, hope you liked it! let me know if you have any ideas or anything & review please & thanks!3**


	3. All Again For You

**A/N :  
so i updated a lot sonner than before but not as soon as i would like.**

**so i guess just read it and make sure you review! thanks.**

**Oh yeah i dont own the story , that goes to Sarah Dessen.**

**The title of my story goes to A Day to Remember, the best band ever! Check out the new CD homesick!**

**and the title of this chapter goes to We The Kings, checkk them out :)**

* * *

Chapter three; All Again For You;

"You're here exactly on time, I'm surprised." I said.

"We'll when you call me after requesting no contact after everything that happened I would like to know what it's regarding." He said in a brainy kind of way.

"Alright then." I said starting to get mad.

"So what made you call me tonight, Macy?" He asked obviously trying to get this little meeting over with as soon as possible.

"I did something that only someone as smart as you could help me get out of and I really need your help on this." I said, watching his reaction.

"I already knew that, remember you told me on the phone." He said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Right, right, sorry I'm a bit scatter brained, I mean I am pregnant." I said waiting for the yelling and the screaming.

"Oh, really? We'll I mean I guess I can't be too surprised, your married now so I guess it's okay…." He trailed off staring above me at the clouds.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap! I knew I shouldn't have brought him into this… not now, it wasn't the right time. He's still not over what happened and I really don't this he's forgiven Wes yet. Crap, crap, crap, crap! I'm so so so so so so so stupid! I'm so inconsiderate. _I thought_._

"Macy, Macy, heellloo! Earth to Macy, you in there?" He asked me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Wait, what?!" I said startled.

"So this is wonderful news! Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet…?" He shot me a million questions, and I knew I had to tell him the truth.

"There's a reason I asked you to come here today, I'm not really pregnant, and I just needed something to tell Wes to make him better, I don't know… it's a really long story. Do you have anything to do; maybe we can go out for coffee or something and just talk?" I asked.

"Macy, I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean your married, and that's wrong. What if Wes were to see us together, what would he think?!" He replied not looking into my eyes.

_Maybe what I did to him was too much to forgive, I was right I should have never asked him to come here and help me with this it's my fault. _What the hell's wrong with me, I'm rambling in my thoughts…?

"I mean maybe we can just sit here or go for a walk in the park?" He finished surprising me.

"Yeah, that'd be amazing." So I sat there and we talked and I told him the whole story.

_So after all that, he decided to help me, _I thought smiling to myself. _Were going to a facility and I'm going to in-pregnate myself. Ughh this is the mess my life has become I'm resorting to him to help me with all of my problems. It was four years ago that everything between us went down! That has to be enough to forgive me, right? _I thought as I walked back to the apartment I shared with Wes, hoping my husband hadn't woken from his nap yet. I walked in and set my keys on the hook so I didn't loose them. I walked into the bedroom and noticed Wes was missing. _Shit, I was gone too long and he got suspicious and left to go look for me. _

"Hey, baby." I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Oh, hey." I said with a smile on my lips.

"What, expecting someone else?" He asked, and I knew he was joking, but it made me a little worried.

"No, hunny why would it be anyone else?" I asked teasing him.

"Hahaha, I don't know. So I guess I was out for a while, aye? Where'd you go, Macy?" Wes asked me.

Scared, I answered, "Yeah sweetie, you were, so I just decided to get caught up on some shopping, but I ran into and old friend so we just got some coffee, walked around and caught up."

"Oh, did you tell them the amazing news?" He said placing his hands in-between my hips.

"Yeah I did, and he was so happy for us and gave us his best."

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!" He yelled at me.

_Shit, what did I just do?! I just released a demon, he's going to find out about my mystery day and then about the fake pregnancy. Shit._

"Macy," he started more calm, _calm is good, I thought. _"So who exactly is this friend of yours you spent the whole afternoon with?"

"Please, please don't freak? But it was Jason, you remember him right an old friend, got me a job a few summers ago…." He wasn't looking at me anymore just the door. "Wes? Wes?" The last thing I saw was my husband flying past me on a mission.

* * *

**I don't really like the ending, idk though! let me know what you think in a revieww :)**

**what do you think should happen next!?**


End file.
